


The Love He Deserved

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Birds of a Feather [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Just a happy polyamorous relationship, M/M, Multi, everyone loves Jason, happy birthday Jaybird!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick, Tim, and Damian want to surprise Jason for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love He Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt "Imagine Person A of your OTP waking up early to bake Person B a cake before they wake up. Then Person B wakes up with Person A beside them with a cake beside the bed and they share a birthday kiss." showed up on my dash today, and seeing as that it's Jason Todd's birthday, I felt like it was fate.
> 
> Also I just wanted a pile of fluff where everyone was happy and in love.

“He still asleep?” Dick asked, quietly, as Tim walked into the kitchen. He nodded with a yawn, rubbing one of his eyes.

“Mhm. Thought he was gonna wake up when I crawled out, but I got lucky.” Tim walked over to the counter, wrapping his arms around one of Dick’s, placing a kiss to his bare shoulder. “We have everything?”

“Yup. Or we will, in about thirty seconds-“

Dick was cut off when the door to the manor opened, then closed. A moment later Damian was walking into the kitchen, holding a single plastic bag. Dick smiled at him, as the teen set it on the counter.

“Sleeping?” Both nodded, and he smirked. “You know Grayson, your plan might work.”

“Don’t sound so surprised, babybat.” Tim stepped back so Damian could slide up to the oldest, accepting the affectionate kiss to his mouth. He turned then, leaning down to kiss Tim’s cheek. “Sometimes I know what I’m talking about.”

“-Tt- sometimes.” Tim giggled, reaching out and grasping the sunglasses on Damian’s face, plucking them off.

“These mine Dami?” The youngest gave Tim a playful grin.

“Maybe. Thought we were all good sharing?” Dick snorted, rolling his eyes as he reached for the bag, pulling the carton of fresh strawberries out and taking them to the sink. Behind him, he heard a little breathe as Damian grasped Tim, lifted him up as the smallest settled his hands on Damian’s shoulders, laughing.

“Guys c’mon, before he wakes up. Damian, I need you to slice these strawberries. Tim, get the frosting.” Damian set Tim down, turning to the counter and getting a plate, grasping one of the knives as Dick dropped the freshly rinsed strawberries onto the plate. Tim glanced around the fridge, until he found the covered bowl with the frosting, and brought it out.

“You could’ve let us actually help bake,” Tim pointed out, setting it on the counter. Dick smiled.

“We all would’ve had to get up at the same time, then. Wouldn’t have worked, he would’ve noticed.” They’d had to sneak out of the bed in shifts. As it was, with the four of them it was easy to notice someone moving- especially with the tangle of limbs they always ended up as. Damian had left first, and when Jason had cracked his eyes open over it, Dick had mumbled that he was probably taking Titus for a morning run, and forced the man’s head back to his pillow.

He’d snuck out next, but by then it was easier. Tim had stayed the longest, making sure Jason didn’t wake up- which was easy, as long as he let Jason curl up around him. However, untangling from that and not waking him had been a challenge.

Once the cake was one, and had been settled in the fridge quickly to take the heated edge off, Dick set Tim to frosting the top of the first rounded layer. He almost regretted it, when he ended up with frosting all over his hands- but couldn’t complain as there was plenty on the cake.

“Damian, can you put these strawberries on-Damian!” He glanced over his shoulder, saw the youngest was holding one of Tim’s hands by his wrist, licking up over his palm, along one finger. Tim’s cheeks were flushed, watching with a look Dick recognized. He sighed. “Guys, _later_.” Damian glanced back at him, pouting.

“Jealous Grayson?” Dick rolled his eyes, reaching out and sinking a hand into Damian’s hair, pulling him back. He kissed him, licked into his mouth, tasted the sugary-sweetness on his tongue. The youngest made a little sound when Dick pulled away, turning to Tim’s hand and licking up along his ring finger. Tim shivered.

“No,” he whispered, “Why would I be when it’s that easy to get a taste?” He smirked, then, “Now Tim wash your hands, we have to finish this up.” Tim nodded, swallowing, moving over to the sink quickly.

It took a little longer than Dick would have liked, but soon they had the second layer settled on top of the first, the very top frosted, and the rest of the strawberries scattered on top. Dick insisted on carrying it himself, as the three of them walked quietly from the kitchen upstairs, towards Jason’s bedroom. Damian got the door, opening it gently, revealed Jason facing away from them, on his side. Dick nodded, and Tim moved in first, crawling up onto the bed and running his hand along Jason’s arm, up over his shoulder, as Dick and Damian stood at the side of the bed.

Jason stirred, eyelids fluttering open, and he yawned. “Tim?” he whispered, as Tim tried to roll him onto his back. He let him, looking up with sleepy eyes at Tim, before noticing, through the haze, Damian and Dick behind him. He pushed himself up, and a moment later,

“Happy birthday!” All three of them exclaimed. Jason quirked up his brows, as Tim threw his arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek. Damian crawled onto the bed, settling on his lap and sliding one arm around his shoulders, kissing his other cheek.

“Did you guys make this?” Jason asked, glancing from the cake Dick was holding, up to the oldest. He grinned.

“Sure did. Alfred’s recipe, from when we were kids. I dusted it off.” Jason stared at Dick for a moment, before,

“Get in here, goldie.” Dick laughed, setting the cake gently on the nightstand, before crawling onto the bed. He threw his arms around Damian and Tim, leaning in to find Jason’s mouth and kiss him, smiling into it.

“I love you, little wing,” Dick breathed against his mouth.

“Love you, Jaybird,” Tim echoed, nuzzling into his hair.

Damian leaned back, small smile on his face, adding, “I love you, Todd.”

Jason said nothing for a moment, glancing between all of them. Then, with a laugh, he slid back down, pulling them all into a pile. He heard laughter, breathy, from all of them, felt them squirming, everyone trying to find a spot on the bed- and on the birthday boy.

He didn’t mind. In fact, Jason was sure he wouldn’t mind if they all piled on top of him until he couldn’t breathe.

“I love you guys too,” he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment and inhaling. He was lucky to even be able to _have_ a birthday again, he knew- thought so, every year, even if he wouldn’t admit it. But he was truly lucky, now, to have found the love he truly deserved.


End file.
